Behind the Walls
by HOMRA-vanguard16
Summary: Eren thought that being protected inside the walls was peaceful... Safe from harm... Safe from the Titans. But the felling of being caged inside changed his view about the utopia he now lives in. Until he met a certain stranger that will show him what is real and what is fake, and what the real world outside the walls really looks like. Levi x Eren (Ereri), AU, Post-Apocalyptic
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Walls**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Boy**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.)**

**March 30 3013**

"Eren—"

_Whatever you do, keep it safe._

"Eren—"

_This place isn't safe anymore._

"Eren!"

_I'm sorry Eren._

"Eren Yeager! Are you listening to me?"

Eren blinked and looked up at the teacher calling his name with heavy-lidded eyes. The teacher crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. The entire class faced the two as they watched the scene.

"Did you have a nice rest Mr. Yeager?"

Eren jolted from his seat and stood straight like a stiff twig. He shook his head clearing some thoughts that were jumbled up in his brain before facing the strict teacher before him.

"Oh… Uh, sorry Ms. Reese…"

The mid-aged teacher grumbled. "Were you sleeping or were you just spacing out like what you always do in my class?"

The brunette hung his head. He got caught yet again by the demon. "I was spacing out ma'am." He answered, showing off a sign of irritation in his voice.

The teacher strictly pointed at the wall clock as it read 4:43 in the afternoon. "As you can see Mr. Yeager, I don't have time to lecture your spacing out habits and your lack of your oral recitation in my class. So to deal with you, explain the history of Der Himmel so that I can end my class."

Eren looked at the whole class, their eyes boring into his. Looking down, he fiddled with a pencil laying on his desk. _Where should I start..._

"Um… The history of the Der Himmel," Eren started. "-well it started a thousand years ago when the world lived in harmony, until the titans attacked. No one knew where they came from or how they appeared, but 10 powerful nations built three fifty meter walls in each of their country to keep mankind alive. They named the three walls, Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. The population of humans decreased from seven billion to a billion during that time. And most of the deaths were mainly caused by the Titans. As time passed, the economy developed, the technology, weapons and other materials advanced. They also changed the fifty meter stone walls into tough steel walls to prevent any titan attacks. All 10 nations lived a safe luxurious life inside the walls, like a utopia. One of them is Der Himmel, the richest among the 10, the place where we live in right now. A place where you live your life with no restriction. A place with a free lifestyle. For a thousand years, people lived in peace here. They never show worry or fear in the walls of Der Himmel."

"Correct." The teacher said. "You must be proud that our King has kept us in a very healthy and safe environment away from those filthy ugly titans outside the walls. Always remember class to stay loyal to the King and our precious utopia." She turned to Eren and gave him a fixed glaze. "Thank you Mr. Yeager. You may take your seat."

Eren sat back down and let out a relieved sigh.

"Class is now dismissed."

_Finally, I can go home now._ Eren smiled to himself as he collected his books and notebooks placing them inside his bag. When the whole class left, Eren looked out of the full height glass windows. The once bright blue sky slowly turned dark and grey and the sound of thunder and wind erupted. A small smile crept on the young boys face knowing that this day will be the best day of his life.

* * *

"Ms. Reese told me about your spacing out habit again." Mikasa spoke as the two bestfriends were walking together with their bikes close to them heading to Erens house.

"Yeah, yeah whatever… It's always the same everyday." Eren groaned. "I get caught daydreaming, the teachers scold me, they report it to either you or mom, and finally you start scolding me about it after school. Can't we change that schedule and put it in a different time?"

"Sorry Eren, but Ms. Reese is right. You need to stop those habits so it won't affect your grades."

"Why should I care? Even though I'm not an honor student, I still have a good grade in my card."

Eren was expecting a reply from the girl but it didn't come. Eren smirked. _I guess I won the argument. _He never really wanted to talk about his grades. He didn't even care actually. He wondered why he would be living in this country. A rich country that is filled secrets and illusions. It was like a fake world to him. A place where it's just a dream and not reality.

Their country was large but still small in population. It was once called Germany but that name was long gone. America, Britain, Russia, Italy, France, China, Japan, Korea, India, all of that are gone now. Replaced by what they call their own utopia. It was hard to renew the world, but not with the titans still around. Not when humanity is endangered.

"What do you space out about?" Mikasa asked as she broke the silence between the two.

Eren shrugged. "Just random stuff."

"Like?"

"My birthday today."

"That's what you've been thinking?"

"Well, I am turning 12. It might be my chance to hit puberty."

"Oh…"

A roar of thunder and a streak of lightning appeared from above the clouds making the two to look up. "We better get going before the storm catches us." Mikasa said as she went on her bike. "It's sad that we have to celebrate your birthday throughout the storm."

"It's fine. I think it's the best birthday present I could ask for." Eren smiled when a strong gust of wind blew across them. Eren got on his bike and faced Mikasa with a grin on his face. "I'll race you there!" After those words, he raced down the road as the cold wind brushed against tanned his face.

"Eren! Wait!" Mikasa cried out peddling down the road trying to catch up with Eren.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Eren!" Erens mom, Carla, greeted showing him a cake dressed in chocolate frosting and cherries around the edges. It was his favorite. His mom always knows what to make for him, especially when it's on his birthday.

"This is awesome!" Eren exclaimed. "This is even bigger than last year!"

"You are turning 12 so I thought of baking a bigger cake." His mom grinned.

"Thank you, Mom."

"Anything for you, Eren."

Eren took Mikasa's hand and dragged her to the dining room. "C'mon! Let's eat the cake before it gets cold! Hurry up mom! I want that cake in my tummy!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Carla giggled following behind them.

* * *

"For me?" Eren looked at the gift on his hand that was wrapped neatly in red gift wrap.

"Open it." Mikasa said. "My mom helped me made it, so don't forget to thank her as well."

He sloppily opened the gift, tearing down the beautiful gift wrapper as it showed the gift inside. Unfolding it, Eren smiled brightly as he held it in front of him. It was a green sweater that has matching designs with Mikasa's red sweater. It was warm and soft like a bed of bunnies on top of your hand. "You made this? This looks beautiful."

He smiled at Mikasa as her heart fluttered like a bazillion butterflies fluttering around her. Every time Eren smiles, it always makes her heart flutter. It's like admiring a cute dog, but more human…

After a few moments, Mikasa left the Yeager household going back to her home with her mother and father. At first, Eren was worried about Mikasa because there was a storm but she said she could take care of herself. It's true. Mikasa may look like an innocent defenseless eleven year old, but Eren knows she's a tough girl who could easily bring down a grown man by kicking him hard in the genitalia.

The storm was powerful. Just what Eren wanted it to be. He looked outside from the full height glass window in his dark room, watching the strong wind bringing down the rain at a fast speed and the sound of thunder coming after the lightning. It was beautiful to watch, wonderful to see a decent storm in Der Himmel. It was always bright and sunny in Der Himmel. There were a few rain storms, but not as strong as this one and Eren wanted to see something else other that a perfect weather. So his little wish was granted at the right time.

His mom said that he shouldn't open the windows because of the storm, but the boy was eager to burst open the windows to let the storm in, to shout out to the world at the top of his lungs outside under the storm. Suddenly, a ring from his bracelet called up. He pressed a button as it showed a holographic text message from his mom. It read:

_Eren, I'm going out to visit someone in the city. Please stay inside the house and don't open the windows or doors. Always keep them closed, okay honey? There's still left over cake in the fridge if you ever get hungry._

_-Mom_

Eren sighed and deleted the message. He placed his forehead on the glass window watching drops of rain run down the window pane. _I wanna go outside_,he thought. The sound of rain resounded around the dark quiet room, bringing an ease atmosphere. He noticed that the thunder and lightning weren't there anymore. Now there's only the wind and the rain. Eren sighed again. _Now I'm bored. Wait… Who's that?_

Somewhere outside of Eren's house, there was a dark silhouette walking, no… limping. The person looked short, somehow with the same height as Eren. Suddenly, he fell. Surprised, Eren ran out of his room, jolting down the staircase, and went out of the house. He took an umbrella that was leaning on the porch and ran towards the direction where the person fell. The rain down hard like it were raining marbles. He tried to keep the umbrella from flying out of his hands because of the wind. The storm was so strong it felt like it was pushing him back. But Eren wouldn't allow it. He needed to find that person, to save that person, if he or she might be in trouble. As he finally found the person on the wet soggy ground, he reached out to touch the person when something or someone suddenly pinned him to the ground. His umbrella flew out of his hand as he felt someone gripping his neck.

Eren gasped. He clutched on the arm of the person choking him as if begging to let him go. He tried to take a peek at the persons face despite the hard rain splashing on his face when he noticed something. Piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic and somehow, some of you guys noticed that it like from the anime No.6. Well yeah, it does… But I'm not making it have the same plot as No.6. The first, second and third chapter will slightly (SLIGHTLY) have some resemblance with the anime No.6 but the rest will be different. **

**About this chapter, Mikasa still has her parents, Eren only has his mom, Armin is not there (but he will appeared in a different chapter), and the meaning of "Der Himmel" is "The Heaven" in German (plz correct me if I'm wrong). **

**If there are some mistakes in this chapter, please tell me :) **** Oh and guess who the person with the piecing blue is? (Meh, I know you guys would easily guess it.)**

**Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind the Walls**

**Chapter 2: Levi**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**Previous Chapter:**

Eren gasped. He clutched on the arm of the person chocking him as if begging to let him go. He tried to take a peek at the persons face despite the hard rain splashing on his face when he noticed something. Piercing blue eyes.

* * *

**And so it continues:**

"What are you doing?" The person said sternly. It sounded like it was an order. "Speak. Before I'll choke you 'till your dead."

Eren opened his mouth and managed to speak out. "I- I was here to help you! I saw you from my window a-and I thought that you needed some help!" He waited for a reply from the stranger when he felt the grip on his throat tightened. "I promise. I won't hurt you or anything! I'll bring you into my house and maybe I could heal you!" He choked out.

There was a silence. Until he replied, "Lead the way."

The grip on his throat finally loosened as the stranger got up and Eren got up as well. He grabbed his umbrella and led him towards the house.

Once they were inside the house, Eren could closely see who the stranger was. He was young, somehow he was a bit taller than Eren. He looked older than Eren, somehow 15 or 16 years old. He wore wet ragged clothes and his hair was black and damped from the harsh storm. Eren studied the stranger for a moment when the stranger could feel his stare on him.

"Whatcha' looking at, kid?" The stranger said coldly.

Eren froze and looked away. "I was looking if you have a wound or anything on you."

He sighed as he rolled up his sleeve to show a deep gash on his shoulder. It seeped out blood as it trailed down his arm to the floor. Erens eyes grew wide and rushed to where the kitchen was. "I should heal it fast before it gets infected!"

* * *

When Eren came back with a first aid kit, they went to Erens room where he'll fix up the strangers wound. He began to clean the wound carefully and wrapped it up with gauze. The stranger just eyed him, watching his hands work on his wounded shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stitch it up." Eren spoke up. "If I learned how to stitch, your wound would heal faster."

"I don't care. All I care is that it's already patched up." The stranger said, rolling down his ragged sleeve to cover his dressed wound.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you but… What's your name?"

"Levi." He said bluntly. "And let me guess, you're Eren, hm?"

"H-How did you—"

Levi pointed at a trophy that stood on top of a shelf. "Looks like you were a champ at H2H _(Hand-to-Hand Combat)_ in Martial Arts." He looked at Eren and smirked. "I never thought Der Himmel would allow student to educate them in violence."

"It's not violence! This is only used to defend myself!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Right…"

"Anyways, where did you get that wound? It's so deep."

"Got stabbed…" Levi yawned as he starts walking around Erens dimly lit room.

"By a knife?"

"Yup."

"So there're murderers here in Der Himmel?"

"It's better if you find out yourself." Levi walked towards the full height glass window watching the rain fall hard to the ground. Eren stood up and placed a sweater on his bed.

"It's better if you rest here until it calms down. Why don't you wear the sweater on my bed while I get you something to eat." Eren went out of his room to the kitchen as he grabbed some left over cake from the fridge and hot chocolate milk.

"Eren?" A voice spoke out.

Eren jumped and turned around to see his mom in front of him. "Mom! You're here? Why are you here so early?"

"I just have to come back here. Besides, I heard from the news that the weather would get even worse so I just have to get back home. Why? You don't miss me?"

"Stop talking like that. That sounds so weird when you say that. Oh mom, do you know where dad is? I haven't heard from him since yesterday."

Carla hesitated a bit before answering. "I don't know honey, but I think he went on a business trip."

"For how long?"

"Who knows. But I'm sure he'll come back home soon."

"Okay. I just hope he calls while he's away."

Carla frowned. "Yes, I hope so too. But your father told me to give this to you." Carla handed Eren a golden key.

"A key? Do we even have locks that could fit with this key?"

"I don't know. All he told me is to give it to you and keep it safe."

Eren shrugged and placed the key in his pocket. "Okay then." Eren carried the food on a tray as he walked to his room.

"You're eating in your room?" Carla gave out a questioning look.

"I uh… Have a report due tomorrow so I'm pretty busy tonight." He said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Really? Isn't that difficult? I could help you if—"

"No, no. It's alright. I'll do it myself."

His mom blinked. "Oh, ok. I forgot to tell you that there's a message from the Department of Peace. Read it and respond."

Eren nodded and checked the message from his bracelet.

_Early this afternoon in the vicinity of Hildesheim, the criminal 109-567 escaped from the Stadelheim Correctional Institute. He appears to have escaped into Berlin. His name is unknown but his age is16, his height is 152.5, his eye color is blue, and his hair is black. If you have seen this person, please contact the Correctional Institute of Der Himmel. _

Eren was dazed by the news, but he kept quiet. If he reports to the Correctional Institute that a criminal is in his house, who knows what would happen to him, or Levi. Deep inside, Eren didn't want Levi to be taken away even if he's criminal. That's what his conscience told him to do. He wondered why he's doing this, but it felt like it was the right thing to do.

He replied to the message that he didn't see the person as Eren rushed back inside his room and locked the door. Levi turned his head to Eren as he raised an eyebrow.

"I could hear a voice outside. Who was that?" He asked sitting on Erens bed.

"It's just my mom." Eren sighed walking to his bed with a tray of food for Levi.

Eren placed the tray on the bed in front of Levi and smiled. "I brought you some cake and hot chocolate cake."

Levi looked at the food in front of him. He smirked as he took a piece of cake in his mouth. "Tasty." He complimented.

"Yeah, my mom is a good cook." He smiled, but frowned when he sat on the edge of his bed. "Criminal 109-567. I heard you from the news."

Levi paused. "Does in concern you? About me being a criminal?"

"Well, not really." Eren looked at him.

"Tsk. Are all of you people here in Der Himmel are always this unguarded around people?"

"Huh?"

"All you pure-hearted individuals are so soft, accepting a criminal like me into your house. All of you are so weak…"

"That's not true—"

"So why?" Levi said. "Why did you save me?"

"It's because, well, you looked so weak and so skinny like a malnourished child and you were injured and you might collapse and…"

"And?"

Eren frowned and looked down. "And… I-I don't know…"

Speechless, Levi went back to eating his food. "Thank you." He replied.

* * *

"So, you escaped?" Eren asked placing the empty tray on a table near his bed.

Levi hummed a reply as he laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you being tracked?"

"Yup. Injected a tracking device inside me."

"But they might—"

"No worries." He groaned. "These things are just toys. I could easily destroy them by sending a wave of radiation."

"And how would you do that?"

"I have a friend of mine that could do that for me… So when this storm ends, I'm gonna have to go back to where I belong."

"I see. Then why were you arrested to the Correctional Institute at such a young age?

"Because I'm working as a spy."

"A spy? To spy on who or what?"

"Now that, that is top secret."

"But why?!"

"Shut up." Levi yawned and rolled to his side facing away from Eren. "Just let me sleep."

Eren frowned as he watched the teenage boy rest on his bed.

"Hey Eren."

"Yeah?"

"Do this for me, if you want to live. If you don't want yourself to get killed, forget everything you've heard from it, act like you never heard of it, act like you don't know anything. You still don't know anything from this world. So you better keep everything to yourself before people start suspecting you."

"Why?"

"The Correctional Institute still knows that I'm in your house. If they end up questioning you, always remember the instructions I just gave you. If you don't, who knows what they would do to you…"

"But why are you telling me these things?"

Levi closed his eyes and smiled. "You helped me, so I guess I need to return the favor."

* * *

The following morning, Eren groaned feeling the light of the sun hitting his face. He blinked as he rolled to his side and noticed that Levi wasn't there anymore. He remembered that the two of them slept together on the bed for the whole night, until he just disappeared. He opened the full height glass window seeing his surroundings were bright but still damp from last night's storm. He smiled knowing that Levi was still safe and alive, but he wondered if he would ever see him again. In spite of his cold rude demeanor, he seems like a good person. A person who he wants to know more about.

Carla was preparing breakfast for Eren and herself when a ring from the doorbell echoed around the house. She went to the door to open it when she saw two men dressed in black suits. "Um, may I help you?"

"Good morning ma'am." One of them greeted. "I'm sorry to disrupt you be we are from the Correctional Institute of Der Himmel."

* * *

**Done. **

**In this chapter, Levi sounds very OOC here but he's still 16 here. So he's supposed to act like this. When he grows up, he'll be in his usual attitude just like in the anime and the manga (but it would kinda be difficult to keep him in character). Well, if there are any mistakes in this chapter, please do tell me. QwQ The cities mentioned in this chapter are real cities that are in Germany by the way. ;)**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

**Nankyokusei: I'm glad you like the first part of the story! I'm also quite happy that you're the first person the review~ I'm also relieved that there aren't any mistakes in the first chapter. THANK YOU!**

**hitomi65: Thanks! OwO**

**Guest: I love No.6 too! TTwTT The feels from the anime are just too much! And thanks for the compliment!**

**baka36411: OAO Really? v That's so nice of you to say that!**

**Jeager's Paradise: Yes, the titan shifters and the titans will be there~ OvO And thanks. I would enjoy your help~**

**Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the Walls**  
**Chapter 3: Raven**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin)**

**(IMPORTANT: I am so sorry for the wait! I stopped for week to study for my exams cuz studies come first right? During the whole waiting, I was thinking about how I'll start this chapter. It took me a long time cuz thinking about the plot for this chapter is difficult.**

**In this chapter, all of you will get a bit confused and go WTF as well. So please bear with the confusion in this chapter and please don't react too much in um, Mikasa's part. When you see it, don't take it too seriously cuz this is still a LevixEren fanfic. Plus, it's good that this chapter is longer than the previous chapter. PLEASE FORGIVE THE OOCNESS HERE!**

**And so it begins!)**

* * *

**Recon Corps Headquarters **

"Salute!" the instructor shouted as the newbie's simultaneously saluted to the commander walking pass them. His head high and his back straight, he's a perfect role model that every soldier in the Recon Corps wanted to be. Even Eren. He's heard a lot of inspiring stories about the commander and the missions he's been through. He's heard that the commander won for humanity many times. And it was surprising that in the history of humanity, he was the first to bring victory. Who knows what the human race would do without him.

John Savage was his name. In the records, it was said that he was a stranger from America and showed outstanding effort in the Recon Corps. The previous commander was replaced by him, due to something that was top secret. No one knows what happened to the previous commander. The previous one was great and highly respected but many started to forget about him after the new commander was in charge.

Eren looked at the commander in awe. It was his dream to see him face to face and to work with him. But that would come later. His first objection: to see the world outside the walls. That's his first and main priority. That is his reason for joining the Recon Corps. He worked hard for it and he was thankful that it came to be.

When the commander walk passed him, he noticed three other people behind him. One was a man with a cheerful look on his face, the second one was a woman with an intimidating look and third one looked... dull. Unfamiliar with their faces, he whispered to a soldier next to him. "Excuse me, but who are they?"

"Them?" The person looked at the three persons walking behind the commander. "Those three are the captains. The blonde male who's always happy is Captain Luke Trancy. He's known as the prodigy on combat. The scary looking woman next to him is Captain Hannah Way. She's the one in charge with the research and experiments on the titans. And the last guy is Stanly De Leon. I don't know what's special about him being a captain, but I've heard that he's really strong."

"I see." Eren nodded as he watched them walk away to a different hall. "It must be cool to be a captain. They must be very strong to reach that title."

"Attention!" The instructor shouted bringing Erens attention to him. "Okay newbie's. I'm going to pair all of you into two and I'll assign you to your assigned jobs. When your jobs are assigned, I want you to do it now. I don't want anyone to slack off, you hear me! If I caught you slacking off, you'll be doing your work double time! Understand!"

"Yes sir!"

"First up, Eren Yeager!"

"Yes!" Eren saluted.

"You'll be paired up with Armin Arlert!" The instructor shoved Armin in front of Eren. "The two of you will be doing night duty at the laboratory and cleaning duty in the garage."

"Yes, sir!" Eren and his new partner said as the instructor left to pair up the other newbie's.

Eren looked at his new parted and smiled. "Um, I'm Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand to him.

"Armin Arlert." Armin accepted the gesture and shook Erens hand.

"So, I guess we should start working now..." Eren said pointing his thumb outside the building.

"Yeah, let's get to work before the instructor yells at us."

* * *

"What brings you here in the Recon Corps?" Eren asked, carrying some cleaning materials in his arms.

"You might laugh if I tell you." Armin smiled warily.

"It's okay. I won't laugh." Eren grinned. "What's so funny about a reason for joining the Recon Corps?"

Armin looked down at the brooms, mops and rags he was holding. "Well, ever since I was young, I wanted to see the world outside the walls. I wanna see the things that I see in books. Like a waterfall, volcanoes, pink lakes, strange creatures etc! So when I join the Recon Corps, I want to defeat all of these titans so all of us can be free."

"Armin." Eren muttered. "That's also the same reason why I want to join."

Armin looked at Eren and smiled. "Really? That's a relief. I thought I was the only one who has that reason."

Eren laughed. "Yeah. Me too. Hey, why don't we do this together! You know, to see the world and explore!"

"That sounds like a good idea. Two is better than one right?"

"Yup, but that just sounds so-"

Eren got cut off when he bumped into someone who was running. He winced when the cleaning supplies fell and scattered around the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" Armin asked putting a hand on Erens shoulder.

"P-please don't hurt me." Someone said in a trembling manner.

Eren looked at the person who bumped into him. It was a guy with pale brown hair and cold pale skin. His eyes deep and sunken especially his cheeks. He looked very thin like he hasn't eaten anything for weeks. And he only wore a ripped bloodied hospital gown.

_What the__—__ what's he doing in place like this?_

The man trembled as he backed away from them. "P-please don't hurt me." He repeated weakly.

"W-we're not going to hurt you sir. Please calm down." Armin said as he tried to calm him down. He took a step closer but the man backed away until his back hit the wall.

"Don't hurt me!" He shouted. He suddenly coughed out blood which surprised the two soldiers. Nobody was around. It was just the three of them.

_What are we suppose to do? We don't know where he came from and how he got here, but he's hurt..._ Armin thought.

"We should get him to the clinic." Eren said. "He's hurt and bleeding everywhere!"

"But he won't let us go near him!"

The two put their attention back to the man as they watch him clutching his arm tightly. He screamed when his arm started to steam up as it began thumping horridly like a heart. It spurts out blood through every thump the arm made. It began growing and growing, the man's screams filling the whole hallway. Eren and Armin backed away, watching the scene in horror. The arm suddenly moved on its own making its way to Armin and Eren. The two didn't know what to do when the arm was swiftly sliced off. Surprised, they saw someone approaching to the bleeding man. His arm began to regenerate which shocked the two soldiers.

i His arm... It's regenerating. Just like a titan! /i Eren said. i Wait... That person. Captain Luke Trancy? What's he doing here? /i

"My, my. What a horrible sight." Luke said with a smile in place, staring at the bloody man whimpering weakly at his sliced arm. Luke noticed Eren and Armin and gave them a warm calm smile. "Good day gentlemen. I'm sorry about the sudden commotion that happened all of the sudden."

Out of nowhere, other soldiers came and trussed the man with magnetic handcuffs. The man squirmed, desperately trying to get the soldiers away from him. "No! Please! Don't hurt me!" The man cried out until he was out of sight.

"We did as you ordered sir." A soldier said to Luke.

Luke nodded. "Well done. Please bring him to Captain Hannah."

"Right away sir." The soldier saluted and left.

"And you two." Eren and Armin looked at the captain. "Pretend like you didn't see anything of this and move on to what you're supposed to do."

Eren frowned but did what the captain said. "Yes sir." Eren and Armin answered saluting to him before they left.

* * *

**Cafe**

"And that's what happened."

Mikasa gave a skeptical look after hearing Erens story. "You're saying that that man almost turned into a Titan?"

Eren nodded.

"Impossible. Nobody in this earth can turn into titans. If there are people who can do that, they'd be attacking us right now."

"So you're saying to don't believe me?" Eren raised a brow.

Mikasa noticed the seriousness in his Erens eyes. If Erens that serious, then she has no choice but to believe him.

Molars sighed, sipping a cup of her coffee. "Where's your proof if you want me to believe it?"

"Proof?"

"If what you said is real, you should show me your proof if it really is real."

Eren looked down. "Sorry, I don't have any proof for you."

"But are you certain that it's real?"

"I'm positive!"

"Okay then. If everything you said is real, then I'll believe you." Mikasa smiled.

Outside the cafe, Eren and Mikasa walked to the train station where Mikasa will be going home.

"I heard you're going abroad to America." Eren spoke.

"Yeah. Why? Are you jealous?" Mikasa smiled.

"No, but I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. But it's nothing special. I'm just there to apply a job."

"What job are you taking?"

"Don't know. I'll see what I can do to get a good job."

"When are you leave then?"

"Overmorrow."

"Overmorrow?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Is overmorrow even a word?"

"Of coarse it is. I have proof once you Google it." She chuckled.

"Oh haha." Eren rolled his eyes.

Mikasa checked her watch noticing that it's quarter to 8. "Hey Eren, before I leave, I'd like it if you give me something."

"Sure, if I can do it in time…" He shrugged.

"Your sperm." She said bluntly.

"Huh?" Eren blinked. "Wait… Do you know what you just said?!"

"I know! But Eren, we've been friends ever since we were ten! I know everything about you! And I thought that you might accept my feelings…" Mikasa looked down and frowned, a tint of blush on her cheeks. "I want to have sex with you… Just that."

Speechless, Eren scratched the back of his head as a blush spread across his cheeks. "Uh… Mikasa, I-I'm sorry. But I just… I can't."

"Why? You don't like me?"

"No! No! It's just that… I thought of you as a friend." Eren furrowed his brow and looked away from her.

Mikasa kept a straight face and sighed. "I'm an idiot." Mikasa started to walk away to the train she'll be taking. "Why do have to be such a child?"

"Wait! Mikasa!"

Mikasa stopped and faced Eren. "What is it?"

Eren walked towards her as he unwrapped his red scarf and placed it around her neck. "When you're away, I'll give this to you so you could remember me."

Mikasa looked down at the scarf around her neck and touched it. _It's so warm._ She smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

"If you have the chance to come back, then I promise that we could have sex."

"I thought you don't want to have sex?"

"Yeah."

Mikasa chuckled. "Okay then, I'll make sure nobody dares to ask me out."

"Have safe ride home!" Eren waved until a bird swiftly landed on his shoulder. "Huh?! Wha—"

"A raven?" Mikasa questioned. "What's a raven doing here in a city?"

The raven faced Eren as its beak opened. _Long time no see, Eren._

Eren froze, his eyes wide recalling that familiar voice. "That voice." He muttered. _Levi._

The raven squawked and flew out of Erens shoulder. "Hey! Wait!" He looked around the crowd of people when he spotted that familiar look. _There he is! _Eren ran into the crowd trying to find Levi.

"Eren? Where are you going?" Mikasa shouted.

"Sorry Mikasa!"

_I just have this feeling that something's going to happen!_

* * *

"Eren? Why are you home late?" Carla asked her son as he entered the house.

Eren looked up at his mom. "Sorry. I got caught up to something." Eren walked up the stair case when his mom stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"You're not gonna eat dinner?"

"No thanks. I'm too tired." Eren proceeded up the stairs and to his room. Carla frowned but went to the kitchen to clean up the diner she prepared for Eren.

Eren slumped on his bed and let out a big sigh. _Where is he? He was just there in the corner of my eye. That wasn't a dream or an illusion... Levi..._

"What the hell is he thinking popping up like that?! What is he thinking?! That damn—"

_Ring!_

Eren groaned as he sat up and grabbed his phone. He checked the name of the caller. _Mikasa?_

He pressed a button as a holographic video call showed up.

_Did you get to sleep, Eren?_ Mikasa said.

"No not yet. Oh, and sorry about before!"

_Was that person important?_

"Ah?"

_You were so serious that this person must be pretty important. I never saw you chase after someone in such a hurry. It surprised me._

"Yeah... B-but don't get the wrong idea! We aren't the lovers!"

_It's okay.  
_  
"No really! Believe me!"

Mikasa smiled. _Good night Eren._

The call ended and the phone shut off. Eren sighed and went back to laying on bed. "Good night, Mikasa." He muttered.

* * *

**Recon Corps Headquarters**

"See you tomorrow, Armin!" Eren waved to Armin who was leaving the headquarters. Armin and Eren were supposed to do a night shift outside the laboratory, but Armin got sick. So now, it's him and the deadly cold night… He stood straight at the entrance of the laboratory, holding the gunblade tightly.

Even though this is a common job, Eren knew he shouldn't sleep on the job. The laboratory is filled with information and documents about the titans. Even though the criminals around Der Himmel are minor things to worry, it's still part of the job to keep everything where it's supposed to be.

Eren scrunched his eyebrows. "I wonder if Levi's still around. I mean, he was there yesterday night. So, there must be a possibility that he's still here in Der Himmel."

He looked around the area for any signs of movement, but there were none. Just silence and wind.

_Squawk! _

Eren jolted and turned to his right to face the same raven he encountered yesterday. "Hey, you're that crow from yesterday…"

_Squawk!_

The raven motioned its head, as if it's saying to follow him. Eren gave a confused look. The raven repeated the gesture and walked around the laboratory. Eren wanted to follow the raven to know what it's trying to tell him, but he couldn't leave his post.

_Squawk!_

Eren turned to the raven and looked down at his gunsword. "Ditching the job wouldn't hurt right…" He placed his gunsword back in its sheath in the 3D Maneuver Gear and went off to follow the raven. "Where are you taking me?" He asked the raven. _I can't believe I'm talking to a bird…_

They went around the laboratory until they reached the back. The raven gave a peck on a window near the ground as it opened a crack.

_Squawk!_

Eren took a peek in the opened window, seeing nothing but blue light. "You want me to go in?"

_Squawk!_

Eren sighed. "Fine. I don't know what you're going to show me, but I hope this won't get me in trouble." Eren placed his feet in first and carefully landed on the floor. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was in a hallway lit with neon blue. The raven went in after and continued walking to a door closest to them.

Eren entered the room when he suddenly stopped, eyes wide and hands trembling. In the lines glowing blue cylinders, inside were humans surrounded by liquid, parts of their bodies deformed and enlarged. It was so disgusting and gruesome. They look like the same guy that he encountered yesterday with Armin. Who could ever do something like this to other humans! Another line of glass cylinders were different. They were bigger and inside were titans. Their eyes were open, but they weren't moving.

"W-What is this? Why are there humans here? What's going on?!" Eren backed away from the room until his back hit something… or someone…

Eren gasped and turned around when he faced a familiar face. Eren cursed in his mind when he came face to face with Captain Hannah Way. Her was blank, emotionless. Before, she looked so intimidating, more like everyday. Eren expected her to show a more scarier expression from her but she didn't show it.

"You know you aren't allowed in this building, newbie." She said in a deep tone.

"Y-Yes, I know that ma'am." Eren gulped.

"Do you know what happens when people get caught?"

"N-No ma'am."

Hannah moved aside as two other soldiers came in. They went towards Eren and placed handcuffs on his wrist. She moved towards Eren and whispered in his ear. "They get executed."

* * *

**Okay! Eren finally got to hear Levi's voice again~ Which means that he's still alive! As for the uniforms of the Recon Corps, I need it to be futuristic so I imagined it as the armored uniform in the movie "Pacific Rim". I haven't watched the movie yet, but my classmate has told me about it. Then when I saw some crossover fanarts of SnK x Pacific Rim. **

**Jeager's Paradise: Yes you will get to see more Levi and Eren action! But that would come later. They like, just met so they need to get closer until they can do… *wink* you know what I mean.**

**Nankyokusei: I know he was OOC there. It still needs some work there. And yes, this will be based in Berlin. I've been doing research on a lot of places so it could fit in the story. Thanks for that review! ^^**

**Guest: Me too. I cried when I watched the last and the second to the last episode. The feels just over took me! I wish there were more yaoi anime's like that. :')**

**XwinterstormX: OwO of coarse I will! I will never let down my readers! Even though I don't keep promises, I'll try to work hard for this fanfic.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER~ **

**Please Review~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Walls**

**Chapter 4: Outside**

* * *

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin)  
**

* * *

**From the Previous Chapter:**

Eren gasped and turned around when he faced a familiar face. Eren cursed in his mind when he came face to face with Captain Hannah Way. Her was blank, emotionless. Before, she looked so intimidating, more like everyday. Eren expected her to show a more scarier expression from her but she didn't show it.

"You know you aren't allowed in this building, newbie." She said in a deep tone.

"Y-Yes, I know that ma'am." Eren gulped.

"Do you know what happens when you get caught?"

"N-No ma'am."

Hannah moved aside as two other soldiers came in. They went towards Eren and placed handcuffs on his wrist. She moved towards Eren and whispered in his ear. "They get executed."

* * *

**And so it Begins:**

_**Erens POV~**_

I struggled from the grip of the two soldiers gripping my arm. "Let me go! I did nothing wrong!" I shouted. Damn it! It's all that ravens fault! If I haven't followed that little guy, I wouldn't be in this mess. Now I'm stuck with Captain Hannah Way and her men. But what is that little guy suppose to show me? Is it those abnormal looking people? Because when I look at them, I thought; _What happened to them?!Who did this?! What's going on?! What are they doing here in this laboratory?!_ And when I look at Captain Hannah Way, she looked bored. She held no emotion. I thought she would get angry, but she wasn't.

"Stop struggling. The more you struggle, the tighter the handcuffs would get until it damages your uniform." Hannah said without turning to face me.

"I swear, I did nothing wrong!" I shouted.

Hannah turned around and gave me her usual aggressive stare. "Then tell me Mr. Yeager, what did you see inside the room?"

I gulped. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. What should I do?! Tell her the truth or tell her a lie just to save my ass. But she saw me and it's impossible for me to lie to her! Why's she taking me away because of what I saw? Was that room meant to be secret? To be kept and hidden away from others? Do the other captains know about this? Gosh I'm confused right now! _

"You saw dead people in there right?" She spoke.

I tensed up and nodded slowly.

"Good. You're now speaking the truth. One last question," She paused and gave me a sharp glare. "Did you touch anything?"

I shook my head no. She gave me her final glare and stood straight.

"Check him if he's positive." She said to one of two men holding me. "I don't trust this kid if he really did touch one of my stuff."

One of them let go of me and took out some sort of device. He held my face and used the device to scan my eye.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He ignored me as Hannah looked at the device. "What does it say?" She asked.

"He's definitely positive ma'am, but his DNA are different from the other experiments."

Surprised, Hannah smirked in amusement. "Well you're one lucky bastard Yeager."

I gave her a confused look.

"Guess I can't execute you tonight…"

"So, does that mean I could leave?"

"No." She said sharply. "You're not getting executed but you're still coming with me to the Experimental Institute."

"Experimental Institute?"

"Enough questions. If you don't want to get yourself killed, keep that big mouth of yours zipped."

"But-"

"No buts."

I quickly shut my mouth and did what she said.

"Take off your uniform, now." She ordered. "Don't ask questions. Just do it."

Sighing, I did what she told me to do. My armored uniform was automatically removed, but don't worry. I'm not naked. I could go in my armored uniform with clothes on for your information. I wore a long sleeved shirt and pants underneath my uniform so there's no need to worry.

Hannah and the two men led me outside the Laboratory. The sun finally showed up and I guess it must be 6 in the morning. They kept dragging me and secretly hid me, avoiding soldiers passing by. We reached the parking lot and walked towards a black van.

Hannah dug in her pocket and pulled out a key as she gave it to the soldier on my right. "I'm leaving this in your hands. Drive him to the Experimental Institute and make sure he doesn't escape. Got that!"

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted.

Hannah eyed at me. "Make sure you don't cause any trouble. If I don't see you in that Institute, who knows what punishment I'll give. Always remember," She came closer to my face. "I show no mercy."

* * *

My heart raced went we were out of the city, out of Wall Sina, and into a town near to my house, inside Wall Maria. If I could remember, I think the Experimental Institute was outside the wall, built with an invisible barrier. What are they going to do with me?! All they said that I was positive and then they just shoved me into a van and drove me away to a place that I don't know! It was all so sudden and I don't know what to do anymore!

I looked outside the window as van drove past my house. My eyes widened as I went closer to the window. I saw my mom at the balcony hanging clothes. I need her to notice me!

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Hey! Sit back down!" The guy next to me grabbed my shoulder and forced me back to my seat and away from the window.

"No! I have to see my mom!" I cried out and pushed him away.

He growled as he pulled out his gun blade and placed the blade on my neck. "If you escape this van, you're going to regret it once you face Captain Hannah."

I gulped. "Y-yes sir."

He sheathed the gun blade back inside the 3DMG. I looked down at the handcuffs on my wrist. They were bleeding. The cuffs on my wrist grew tight like it was gonna cut my wrists off. _It hurts and it stings. I can't go home anymore. Mom. Mikasa. Will they know that I'm missing? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_

The car pulled down to a stop when we reached a bridge.

"Hey, what happened?" The guy next to me asked the driver on the front wheel.

I looked outside as I saw the bridge being blocked by an unkindness of Ravens. There were a lot of them. They just stood there pecking on the ground, others were on the van looking curiously at the driver behind the glass window.

"What are these crows doing here?" The driver asked as he got out of the van.

"Uh... They're ravens." I corrected.

The guy next to me nudged me. "Shut up. Nobody asked you." He got out of the van as well to help his friend shoo the ravens away.

"Why are there a group of ravens on the bridge?" I asked myself. I watched the two men shooing the birds away. It was somehow entertaining. The ravens kept on pecking on their heads as they ran around tying to get them off their heads. More joined in and it seems it turned into a seriously problem. The two men couldn't get away from them. Their beaks were so sharp, their faces started bleeding. Their body was protected by their armored uniform, except for their faces. It must've hurt if you were pecked by them. _Glad that I'm safe inside this van._

After a few moments, the two were on the ground rolling, trying get the ravens to stop pecking on them. I couldn't help them, since I don't wanna end up like them. It was creepy to watch. It's like I could imagine myself being in that situation.

In the other side of the bridge, I saw a dark silhouette, a person wearing a dark green cloak. The person went around the group of ravens attacking the two soldiers and walked towards the van. _Oh shit. Is this person gonna kidnap me or something?! I hope it's better than taking me away to the Experimental Institution!_

The door opened as the cloak person removed his hood.

"Hurry up. Get out of the car." He spoke.

_Wait. That voice. That face. That familiar face!_

"Levi?!"

"Yes, yes. It's me." He said. "Now is not the time for a happy reunited convo. Now get up and out of that van before other reinforcements of the Scouting Legion come and find you." He pulled me out of the van as he grabbed a gun blade inside the cloak and sliced the cuffs in half. It didn't fully break it but it's better than keeping my hands together.

Levi grabbed my arms as we ran across the bridge and into a forest away from the road. I don't know where we're going, but I'm thankful that Levi saved me.

Speaking of Levi, how does he know I'm in trouble?

"Where are we going?" I asked as we kept on running deeper in the forest.

"Somewhere."

"That's not specific enough."

He glanced at me and looked back. "The sewers."

"Why the sewers?"

"Save your questions. You'll know when we get there."

I frowned. For four year of not meeting each other, this is how he acts towards me when we finally meet again?

"But-" Levi spoke.

My head perked up, listening intently.

"-if you're wondering why I'm saving you, I'm doing this because I want to return the favor."

"What favor?"

He looked at me with seriousness in his eyes. "You saved me. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead now and I wouldn't be able to help you if you were in trouble. You better thank me, cuz if I didn't save you in time, you'd be dead once you reach the Experimental Institute."

I small smile crept on my face. "Thank you, Levi."

"You're welcome."

I stared at him with starry eyes. Now that I can completely see his features, he looked shorter than I am. And his face, he looks so intimidating and the bags under his eyes are dark. He looks like a complete different person. I remembered four years ago that he was taller than me and he always has this boastful demeanor. But now, he changed. He acts and looks mature now, like a total grown up (which he really is).

"What are you looking at so intently?" Levi faced me.

"Nothing. You… changed that's all."

"It's been four years right? Of course there has been some changes."

"Your height hasn't changed as well."

He glared at me. "But look at you. Even though you were trained in the military you look skinny and wimpy. It'd be better if you don't show yourself naked in front of your dear lover."

I blushed when the memory of Mikasa's confession appeared in my mind. "T-that's none of your business! Have you seen me nude!?"

"What if I said yes?"

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. "Hey Levi, have you been watching me the whole time?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't play dumb with me. If feels like you've been following me, watching me. I just knew because of that raven that showed me that room of experimented people. That **must** be your raven. And I think you're trying to show me something that I didn't know."

"Save that subject for later. We don't have time for that conversation."

"What I know is that you must have want to show me that room! What are you trying to show me? What are you trying to tell me?"

Levi stopped and swiftly grabbed my collar, pulling me towards him. "I have enough of your shitty questions. I just saved you and you're blurting out unnecessary questions? I'm doing this because I wanted to. I told you to save your questions for later and just go with the flow with me, got that. So stop acting like a kid and face the facts. Those guys back there don't think of you as a human. They think of you as a monster that's why they're taking you to the Experimental Institute." He released my shirt and poked my chest. "This is a cruel word. You don't know what you will face in the future but if you stay close to me, then there are chances where you will still live. Remember that."

I nodded, seeping his words in my brain. I wanted to ask, but I don't want to waste his time on questions. Now really isn't the time.

"Do you have your ID?" He asked.

I nodded as I took my cellphone out of my pocket (the cellphone can also be used as an ID).

"I want you to throw it away."

"What? Why?"

"That ID would be easy to track down your location. It would only lead us to trouble."

I looked at it. _It has all of my information in it; my ID number, my license, my contacts. If I throw it away, it would mean throwing away my life in Der Himmel. If I don't, I won't be able to escape. But if I do, I wont be able to go back to mom and Mikasa._

_I guess I have no choice._ I threw the phone on the ground as a raven flew down and took it in its beak.

"It'll stall them for some time by taking it to a different direction. Now hurry, the sewer is right around here."

We walked some more until we were by the wall where the sewer leads to the other side. Levi opened the gate as we walked inside. The smell inside reeks! I looked at Levi and it didn't even effect him.

"You aren't affected by the smell?"

"I'm already used to it. I've gone through this passage thousands of times."

"So this leads outside the wall?" I asked curiously. _This was now my chance. To see what it looks like outside. Through all those years, I could finally see the world outside the walls!_

Levi nodded until we came to a stop at the end of the sewer. "And this is where our journey ends." He opened the gate as I saw the view of what the wall has been hiding from us.

It's not what I expected but now, I saw the truth. It was a broken down city, old and fallen apart. Buildings crashed and cars wrecked. They were all covered in moss, vines and weeds. It was like a view of a post-apocalyptic game that my friend once played. What was that title again? The Last of Us? Yeah, I guess that's the title.

* * *

"Welcome to Lost City." Levi said. We continued our way through the city as I looked at it in amazement."I don't know what the real name of this city is, but most of us called it Lost City."

"Us?"

"There are people living here outside the walls."

"Really?! What about the titans?! How can you protect yourself if there are titans around?" I looked around cautiously. Even if how excited I am to be outside, it's still dangerous cause titans might lurk around this city.

"Don't worry. There are a lot of us. We hid ourselves from titans by building an underground city."

"A city? Built underground?!"

"We aren't luxurious enough to build a wall, so instead, we did it underground."

"How long has it been holding?"

"For good old 30 years. But don't worry, it's very stable."

We stopped in front of a subway station. The entrance was all covered with thick vines and weeds as drops of water trickled down.

"Hey Auruo, I'm back." Levi spoke, as if he was talking to someone, well, which he really is.

A hand came out of the vines and weeds pushing it aside to reveal a person dressed in a black leather trench coat. Underneath that was a red long-sleeved polo, black pants, and long brown military boots. Wait, is he wearing a 3DMG?

"Captain! You're back!" Auruo got out from his hiding place as he noticed me next to Levi. "This is the guy?" He said looking at me up and down.

"Yeah." Levi turned to me. "Eren, this is Auruo Bossard if you might ask."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same." Auruo said as he went back inside subway station.

"Follow us. We're gonna lead you to the city." Levi ordered as he took off his cloak and passed it to me. "It'd be better if you wear that. The temperature is pretty cold down there."

I glanced at his attire. He wore the same thing Auruo wore and he also has his own 3DMG. "Where did you get the 3D Maneuver Gear?"

"In our city, we have our own military force. So it's pretty much obvious why we have 3D Maneuver Gears." Levi eyed me. "If you're thinking that we stole these from the military in Der Himmel, we didn't. We have our own factory that makes our weapons."

He pushed the vines away went in. I followed behind, putting the cloak around me. Levi is right. It really is cold in here.

I followed Auruo and Levi into the subway going through many lefts and rights. The whole subway was dim, some light bulbs flicker and others just suddenly pop. It felt sort of eerie. We're surrounded by hallways and I'm afraid I might get lost.

"Hey, try to catch up." Levi said, his voice echoing in the empty hallways. "You'd get lost if you don't catch up."

"Sorry." I apologized and ran to his side.

We reached an elevator which descended deeper into the ground. The ride was long. It rode down for two minutes until it came to a complete stop. I think we're really deep underground and I've been thinking how these people made a city this deep.

We continued walking forward in a cavern which was illuminated with thousands of blue lights. I looked at it in awe. It was so beautiful. I never see such things in my life. I knew going outside the walls was a good idea! I could get to see rare things that I don't know in this world!

"What are those things?" I asked, still mesmerized by the glowing blue lights.

"Those are glow worms." Auruo answered. "We needed something natural to light up the caves without using a lot electricity."

"It's beautiful."

"Don't worry. You'll see them a lot when you're going to live here with us." Levi said. I still looked around the cavern when I suddenly bumped into Levi. I slightly stumbled when he grabbed hold of me."Welcome to the City of Ember." Levi said.

Auruo opened a door as it revealed a lustrous light from the other side. As we walked inside, my vision cleared when I saw the scene before me. I was left breathless seeing the beauty of the city before me. _My new home..._

* * *

**I finally updated! Okay guys, I'll change this story to Rated M because of the bad words in this chapter cuz Levi needs to cuss a lot right now in other chapters. I'm so happy that Levi-chii is back~! Now that Erens out of the stupid walls, how will he survive and adapt in his new home? How will he get in touch with his mom and Mikasa? STAY TUNE! And Review too~**


End file.
